There is a method of fabricating a conventional semiconductor device in which a crystal having a lattice constant different from that of a Si crystal of a substrate is embedded in a source/drain region using an epitaxial crystal growth method and to generate a strain in a channel region using difference in lattice constant.
However, for using an embedded epitaxial crystal as a source/drain region, it is necessary to give conductivity to the epitaxial crystal. As a method for giving conductivity to the epitaxial crystal, there are methods to grow an epitaxial crystal containing a conductive impurity with in-situ impurity doping (for example, in a non-patent literary document of J. Murota et al. Surf. Interface Anal. 2002; 34: 423-431), and to implant a conductive impurity to an epitaxial crystal by an ion implantation after growing the epitaxial crystal not containing a conductive impurity (for example, in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 2006-13428).